Fire in the Stars
by Finalfantasyfreaks13
Summary: An incident occurs within the guild, Lucy, fed up with being toyed around decides to leave the guild. It is only when she is gone does a certain pink haired dragon slayer realises what Lucy really means to him, but what happens when Lucy returns after several years as a totally different person. Will he be able to find a place in her heart again?


**Welcome to my brand spanking new fanfiction, I am taking a break from my other story **_**'Shadows of Darkness' **_**and decided to do a Fairy Tail story for a bit :) hope you all like it I will try to update regularly but there is no promises. Anyway on with the show this is the first chapter of **_**'Fire in the Stars'**_**. **

**Summary:**

**An incident occurs within the guild, Lucy, fed up with being toyed around decides to leave the guild. It is only when she is gone does a certain pink haired dragon slayer realises what Lucy really means to him, but what happens when Lucy returns after several years as a totally different person. Will he be able to find a place in her heart again?**

**DISCLAIMER: sadly does not belong to me!**

**This chapter is mostly going to be a sort of flashback/introduction of the story the next chapter will be back to the story line. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

CHAPTER 1: PROLOGUE

_'You should never ignore the person who loves you the most. Because one day, you might wake up from your sleep and realise that you lost the moon while counting the stars.'_

The scenes flash by as the train heads towards it destination, while a busty blonde stared blankly out the window completely oblivious to her surroundings. Her mind filling with questions and shattering memories of _'that' _event that occurred many years before, as the images past through her mind she tightly clenched her fist, grinding her teeth.

'I'll show them, show them the progress that I've made after all these years, they'll regret what they did to me. Soon Fairy Tail you'll see.' She thought releasing her fist at the realisation of the blood present from her tight hold.

As the train continued towards the town of its destination she let overpowering need to sleep overcome her, she finally allowed her eyes to slowly close and the images of _'that' _filled her subconscious replaying over and over as well as the years that past.

FLASHBACK:

_The bright morning rays flowed through the crack in the blinds and hit the face of the sleeping blonde, she begrudgingly cracked an eye open only to be blinded by the morning sun. sighing she dragged her still asleep body towards the bathroom where she proceeded to take a soothing shower. As soon as the warm water hit her skin she let out a satisfactory sigh instantly feeling her foggy mind rid the last of its sleep. After her shower she got dressed and grabbed her keys and whip and clasped them on her belt, smiling she excitedly headed towards the guild. _

_She walked along the water's edge with her spirit Plue hot on her heels, as she strode along she allowed her mind to wander, thinking about a loud mouthed pink haired knuckle head teammate of hers, a smile instantly graced her face as she thought of his child like antics. She couldn't help the blush that spread across her cheeks as she thought of Natsu, she wouldn't admit it to anyone but she had indeed fallen for the pink haired dragon slayer though he is too dense to even know what love is. _

_Before long she reached the doors of her beloved guild as Plue disappeared back into the spirit world in a cloud of smoke. Lucy opened the doors to the guild to be greeted by the usual rowdiness that Fairy Tail is known for, she giggled before heading towards the bar before plopping into her usual seat. Turning around to observe the current brawl that was taking place she was not surprised to see her pink haired friend in the middle of the fray a huge grin adorning his face, shaking her head with a small smile she turned back around to face the bar. Mirajane didn't seem to notice the blondes arrival, in fact no one in the guild even turned their heads when she opened the doors, this has been happening for the last week, why? Lucy shook her head ridding herself of the absurd question she was their nakama, there was no way they would avoid her like that, right? _

_"Hey Mira." She said finally getting the white haired barmaids attention._

_Lucy noticed that when Mira heard her voice her shoulders stiffened slightly, before she slowly turned around to face the curious celestial mage a nervous expression on her face._

_"Oh hey Lucy, I didn't see you there." She replied a small but fake smile plastered on her flawless features._

_This struck a chord in Lucy's mind, they were hiding something from her or taking great lengths to avoid any possible contact with her, why else would no one seem to notice whenever she was in the guild. _

_"It's okay Mira, could I possibly get a strawberry milkshake?" she replies with an equally face smile. _

_"Sure thing Lucy." Mira said before she disappeared to get Lucy's drink._

_This continued on for a couple more days and as the days went past Lucy was beginning to feel herself slipping into the dark clutches of her depressed emotions, though no one noticed as she hid behind her facade. Though she acted completely normal on the outside but on the inside she was completely crushed, no one would keep a solid conversation always claiming to have business to attend to, Natsu stopped sneaking into her house in the late hours of the night leaving her both emotionally and physically cold and recently team Natsu had even taken a mission without her not even mentioning it to her. _

_Waking up again from a sleepless night she was in a horrible mood, drained of both energy and feeling Lucy numbly made her way into her bathroom where she stopped in front of her mirror staring intently at the figure reflected by its surface. She was a wreck, her once shiny blonde locks were dishevelled and dreary in colour, her vibrant brown eyes were now dull and vacant of life bags prominent under her eyes standing out more due to her ghastly white skin. Sighing she continued to get ready for the day, leaving her house she headed towards the guild._

_Reaching the front doors she put on her facade appearing as she usually would, bubbly, full of energy and life. Pushing the doors open she settled herself into one of the vacant tables in the corner, she watched the guilds usual activities before she felt a presence next to her, slowly turning her head she saw a smiling Natsu and the rest of the team behind him. Her smile dropped and her grouchy mood became inevitably worse at the sight of her supposed friends, she was not in the mood to talk to them. _

_"Hey Luce, we need to talk to you." Natsu said with a toothy grin._

_"What do you want?" She snapped back with a venomous tone, causing the team to wince slightly._

_It became eerily quiet as they struggled to find words, she sat there quietly waiting them to continue they all had nervous expressions as they exchanged glances before looking back at her, she cocked an eyebrow at their behaviour. Gray gave Natsu a gentle nudge in her direction causing the dragon slayer to take a step closer to the blonde. _

_"Listen Luce, we were thinking that maybe you could uhhh leave the team?" He said as he rubbed the back of his neck. _

_Lucy's eyes became wide, did she just hear right? Did they seriously just ask her to leave the team. She felt tears well up in the corner of her eyes, but she didn't let them fall she wouldn't allow them to see her tears. As she was fighting back her emotions Natsu continued with his explanation._

_"This could give you a chance to go solo and get stronger so you won't be a weak link who hides behind their spirits, we asked Lisanna to take your place in the time being, so what do you say?"_

_Lucy looked around the guild to see everyone looking at them, so this is what they thought of her, a weakling who hides behinds their spirits, the one who weighs down the team. _

_"It's probably for the best Lucy." She heard Gray say._

_"This is a good way for you to get stronger Lucy, this way you won't need to depend on us to protect you." Erza spoke braking her train of thought. _

_She looked up towards the equip mage who stared back with a serious expression, so they really wanted her off the team that bad. Plastering a fake grin once more she looked up at team Natsu fighting back the tears that threatened to leak from her eyes. _

_"Sure that's fine with me, now if you'll excuse me I have to be somewhere." She said as she rose from her chair and slowly walked towards the masters office, she felt everyone's gazes follow her as she strode past them. Breaking away from their gazes she allowed a single tear to slide down her colourless cheek. _

_As she reached the masters office she knocked softly on the wooden span of the door, once she heard the master say 'enter' she proceeded through the threshold of the door and up to master Makarov who sat on top of the desk. Once he saw it was Lucy his expression turned to one of curiosity._

_"Lucy what brings you here?" he asked staring intently at her._

_"Master I wish to leave the guild." _

_Master Makarov's eyes became wide once her heard her request to leave the guild, he looked back at her to see her solemn expression she was indeed serious about wanting to leave._

_"If that is what you wish my child, may I ask why?"_

_"I wish to get stronger not only for myself but for the ones around me, I don't want to be a burden to them." She replied with a sad expression. _

_"Nobody thinks you are a burden my child." He said staring at her downcast eyes._

_When she didn't replied master Makarov let out a sigh before he leapt off his desk and make his way over to Lucy and grabbed her hands in his own._

_"Your mark will return when you do, good luck dear Lucy." He said as he waved his hands over her right hand and her pink Fairy Tail mark began to disappear before vanishing completely. _

_Lucy looked down at her now bare hand and felt a sting in her chest as what defined her as Lucy Heartfillia of Fairy Tail was now gone, it was as if part of herself was gone. She bowed to the master before heading back towards the guild hall. The sounds of the rowdy guild echoed around her as she walked oblivious to anyone or anything towards the front doors, when she reached the doors she took the handle in her hand turning around and looked around the place she called home for 2 years. She finally pushed open the large wooden doors and headed towards her apartment._

_"Goodbye everyone." She said softly as the tears trickled down her cheeks._

_Once she at her apartment she called Virgo and they got all her belongings packed and ready to go, she went and told her landlady that she was leaving and handed over her key. While Virgo took her luggage down to the train station Lucy walked around her now bare apartment deciding that someone will eventually notice her absence she wrote a quick note and placed it where her bed once stood._

_"Ready to go princess?" Virgo asked from the front door._

_Lucy looked once more around her apartment before nodding. "Ready, let's go." _

_At the train station she boarded the train and sat by the window, without realising it the tears escaped her eyes, it would be the last time she would see Magnolia and everyone in it for a while. Resting her head against the window she allowed her tired body to rest. _

_'Goodbye Natsu, I will miss you most of all.' She thought before she slipped into unconsciousness. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Once Lucy opened her eyes once again she noticed the scenery had changed, she could see that the train was now riding through a mountainous area scattered with forests, she couldn't help but feel as if she had been here before but couldn't remember when. The trains whistle blew signalling the arrival to the towns train station. She rose from her seat feeling all the blood rush to her head from the amount of time she had been immobile and started towards the door. Walking past the conductor she politely asked where they were to which he replied that they were in fact in Clover Town. _

_Once outside she was blinded by the bright rays that reflected from a nearby stream, looking around Lucy noticed how beautiful the town was, she inhaled deeply allowing the crisp mountainous air to fill her lungs before continuing towards the surrounding forests where she would hopefully find a suitable place to begin her training. She stumbled through the forest blissfully unaware of the hooded figure that stalked her movements, getting closer by the second. _

_After walking for what seemed like hours she finally came across an empty clearing suitable for her envisioned training. She placed her luggage on the floor and summoned Loke and Capricorn to help her train, who appeared in a poof of smoke. They looked around curiously wondering why they were in the middle of a clearing, before any of them could utter a question Lucy cut them off. _

_"Before you wonder why I summoned you out here, I need your help in order to get stronger will you help me?"_

_Loke raised an eyebrow at this, why did she need to get stronger she has already shown how powerful she was in previous events._

_"Of course Lucy, but why do you wish to get stronger? Loke asked _

_Lucy looked down feeling the ripping pain in her heart return, the betrayal and hopelessness filling her being as the events that transpired mere hours ago crashed down on her psyche. She felt the oh so familiar feeling of tears in the corner of her eyes, refusing to let them slip she blinked them away and looked Loke dead in the eyes. _

_"I was called weak and useless from the ones I trusted most, who choose the wisest decision was to kick me off the team so I could take on solo missions and not be a burden on them. So I left and now I'm determined to get stronger so I will never be a burden on anyone anymore." She said eyes full of pain and determination. _

_Loke felt the anger rise within him, to think that they could be so cruel and heartless, shaking his head in disappointment he glanced to his right to see Capricorn in a similar condition. He returned his gaze to Lucy and nodded, seeing this Lucy allowed a wide grin to spread across her face before pumping her fist in excitement._

_Before they could start however a snap of twig in the nearby shrubbery cause all their heads to instantly glance in the direction it originated from. They all got into a fighting stance and Lucy took Fleuve d'étoiles off her belt and clasped it tightly in her hand. _

_"We know you're there come out." Loke yelled while his fists began to glow with light._

_A figure clad in a black travel cloak slowly stepped out of the dense vegetation and walked towards them, hands raised in front of them as a sign of surrender. Once they were a few metres in front of the group they stopped and let their hands drop to their sides. _

_"What do you want, why were you watching us!?"_

_The figure merely chuckled before replying, "Your tale of betrayal from the ones you love and your determination to get stronger intrigued me, it reminded me of my own experience many years ago. I am going to offer my knowledge and magic to aid you in your quest to gain power." The figure replied in a soft melodic voice that instantly brought the group to the conclusion that they were in fact a woman._

_Lucy stared wide eyed at the cloak clad women before her, she was really willing to teach her new magic, what could it be? She glanced to her right to look at Loke and Capricorn who were both in a state of awe at what had been said. Before either of them could take the initiative to speak, Lucy let the words slip from her lips._

_"I'll do it, please teach me."_

_A small chuckle was heard from the cloaked women. "As you wish my dear, we shall start immediately." With that said a bright light engulfed the clearing and they disappeared. _

END FLASHBACK: 

A loud whistle was heard as it signalled the arrival of the train station, Lucy begrudgingly removes herself from the seat and raised her hands over her head as she stretched until she heard a crack and sighed in relief. She followed the flow of passengers disembark from the train and fill the train station as they each take to their own directions creating a clutter.

Breaking away from the mob of people Lucy walks the familiar path towards her old apartment, to think that years have passed and she still remembers the way brings a small smile on her face. Once she reaches the building she once called home she was met with the presence of her old landlady.

"Lucy is that you?" she asked in amazement, she hadn't seen the busty blonde for a long time.

"Yes it is me, I have returned to Mongolia. While I'm here I was wondering is my apartment still vacant?" she replied with a soft smile.

"In fact it is, here is the key." The landlady said as she passed the key to Lucy who bowed and walked towards her apartment.

"Ohh and Lucy." At this Lucy turned around and the landlady smiled at her. "it's good to have you back." She said as she retreated towards her own room.

Lucy smiled and walked into her apartment as she opened the door she realised that nothing had changed it was the same as it was back then. She looked out in the direction in which Fairy Tail was and a sinister grin spread across her lips as she thought about her return to the place that crushed her.

"Soon they will see just how strong I've become."

**Well that is it for now, please tell me what you think any advice would benefit me greatly and I will try to please you all if I can. **

**Chapter 2 is currently in development so stay tuned.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**- Finalfantasyfreaks13**


End file.
